


this delicate place

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: He carefully turns them over until Akaashi’s back rests on the bed.Akaashi pulls away with a nibble at his bottom lip, smiling at Iwaizumi like he’s the whole word and his heart melts.“You’re surprisingly gentle.” Akaashi reaches up to cup his cheek, rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone. “It’s sweet.”Iwaizumi's still a little in awe over everything that is Akaashi Keiji.





	this delicate place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akashiseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/gifts).



> aka the softest, vanilla sex ive written in my entire life

“You’re nervous, Iwaizumi-san.”

Of course he’s nervous. For one, Iwaizumi doesn’t have a colorful record of relationships unlike Oikawa. Half the relationships he’s been in never got past second base, so his sex life hasn’t been lively enough to gain any significant skill in bed. Second, Iwaizumi’s never been with someone who is as beautiful, smart, and fun as Akaashi.

Akaashi Keiji is like a different species.

He still can’t believe that he’s  _ dating _ and  _ kissing _ Akaashi. It’s unreal, and sometimes he has to pinch himself to see if he’s dreaming.

Trying to hide his nervousness, Iwaizumi deflects. “Aren’t you nervous?”

Akaashi sits up, frowning. The change in position increases the friction between their bodies, sending a jolt of arousal straight up Iwaizumi’s spine. “Yes, a little, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to this.”

_ Oh _ , Akaashi was looking forward to having sex with  _ him _ .

He takes a shaky inhale. “You’ve been looking forward to this?”

“Quite a lot, honestly.” Akaashi grinds his hips right against Iwaizumi’s groin, and he struggles to stifle a moan. “What about you, Iwaizumi-san?”

All he can manage is a nod, downright left speechless. The realization hits him strong, and he can’t stop staring at how beautiful Akaashi is above him. Iwaizumi reaches up to gently cup Akaashi’s cheeks, slowly pulling him back down for another kiss. Usually, Akaashi is the one to initiate kisses or deepen them, so when he wiggles his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth, there’s a contented sigh that accompanies it and another roll of the hips.

Akaashi tastes of his last espresso and a hint of sugar, remnants from the breakfast he picked up for Akaashi this morning. They ate in Akaashi’s dorm and Iwaizumi spent most of their breakfast staring at a half-asleep Akaashi with  _ adorable _ bedhead.

Iwaizumi lets his hands roam, sweaty and shaky as they travel down the curves of Akaashi’s back. Akaashi’s lips are no longer on his and it’s a shame. He watches as Akaashi sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. Iwaizumi stares, because Akaashi is perfect and beautiful and sitting half-naked on him and his brain short-circuits.

When Akaashi fixes him with the smallest of smiles, his heart hammers in his chest. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one shirtless, is it?”

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi sits up and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and receiving a hum of approval from Akaashi, who’s hands spread across his abdomen and Iwaizumi shivers. He rests his hands on Akaashi’s hips, thumbs catching the fabric of sweatpants. Iwaizumi kisses him again because he can’t get enough of Akaashi’s lips, soft and pliant against his own but demanding all the same.

He carefully turns them over until Akaashi’s back rests on the bed.

Akaashi pulls away with a nibble at his bottom lip, smiling at Iwaizumi like he’s the whole word and his heart melts.

“You’re surprisingly gentle.” Akaashi reaches up to cup his cheek, rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone. “It’s sweet.”

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks burn at the compliment. “It’s because -” He tries to find his words and not make himself look like a total idiot. Akaashi raises an eyebrow expectantly. “-because you’re important to me and you - you deserve -” Iwaizumi grumbles as his head falls onto Akaashi’s shoulder in embarrassment.

Akaashi chuckles, soft and quiet and he can feel it against his chest. “You’re important to me too, Iwaizumi-san.” Delicate fingers curl at the fine strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

Cheeks red and heated, Iwaizumi lifts his head and kisses Akaashi in response.

“Condoms and lube -” Akaashi mumbles in between kisses, words ghosting over his lips, “- in my nightstand.”

Iwaizumi jerks his head back, staring down at Akaashi like he’s spoken in a different language.

Akaashi Keiji wants to have sex with him.

“I just assumed we were going to -” Akaashi bites his bottom lip, “-I’m sorry.”

“No!” Iwaizumi blurts out. “I-I want to.”

When he sees Akaashi _ blush _ , Iwaizumi nearly loses it and the sight adds to his arousal in ways he can’t explain because Akaashi is blushing. He dives back down and kisses Akaashi, fierce and nothing like before.

Akaashi bucks his hips and his thigh rubs against Iwaizumi’s erection. He gets the hint.

Iwaizumi sits back and hooks his thumbs beneath Akaashi’s sweatpants and briefs, pulling them down Akaashi’s legs and tossing them aside before wiggling out his own. He drinks in Akaashi, fully naked and waiting for him and looking just god damn  _ ethereal _ . Akaashi’s lips are bruised red and shimmer with saliva.

“You’re beautiful.” Iwaizumi finds himself mumbling.

Realizing he’s spoken out loud, he cringes, reaching over to the bedside table to hide his face but doesn’t miss the smile Akaashi flashes him. Iwaizumi situates himself between Akaashi’s thighs once he’s grabbed a condom and lube. Fingers then slick with lube, he inches closer and gently nudges at Akaashi’s hole with his index finger. Akaashi makes the softest of sighs, nods for Iwaizumi to continue.

His finger slips past the ring of muscles and clench around him. He catches the tremble that ripples through Akaashi’s body and pushes his finger in deeper, slowly starting a rhythm to open Akaashi up. Akaash’s thighs twitch by his sides and Iwaizumi seizes one, wrapping his hand around the knee and kisses the inside of Akaashi’s thigh. Goosebumps rise over his touch as he peppers kisses to the tender skin. Something builds inside him, warm and electric, when he draws out a moan from Akaashi.

As he adds a second finger, Iwaizumi sucks right at the juncture of hip and thigh and Akaashi keens. His fingers thrust into Akaashi at a faster pace, scissoring them and rubbing the smooth walls inside of Akaashi.

Iwaizumi looks up at Akaashi and knows he’s immediately made a mistake, because Akaashi does the impossible again, looking even more beautiful than before and Iwaizumi didn’t think that could happen. Akaashi’s eyes are lidded and dark and on _ him _ . His chest rising and falling with every shuddering breath.

He curls his fingers and Akaashi bites his bottom lip, stifling a moan and throwing his head back. “There -” Akaashi pants.

When he repeats the action, it’s Akaashi’s back that arches and pre-come glistening at the tip of his cock. Iwaizumi would have never thought he’d be the one to make Akaashi feel pleasure like this. He drowns in the thought - the realization and Iwaizumi tries to bottle up that little bit of joy so he doesn’t explode.

Iwaizumi shifts so he’s hovering over Akaashi once more, kisses up his neck and teeth gently scraping the underside of Akaashi’s jaw until his mouth is on lips that he could kiss for hours.

Akaashi’s breath is hot against his cheek when their lips break away. “I’m good.” He exhales, a little breathless.

His fingers come to a stop, frowning out of concern. “Are you sure? I haven’t really -”

“I’m sure, Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi cups his cheeks and smiles softly. “I can take it.”

Perhaps he’s too gentle for his own good when it comes to Akaashi. Iwaizumi is always worrying and cautious because the last thing he wants is to screw this up.

He puts that thought on the backburner for now, because there’s something else that intrigues him even if it might embarrass the hell out of him. “Don’t you think Iwaizumi-san is a little too formal considering we’re - you know.”

“No, I don’t know.” Akaashi smirks.

“Stop fucking with me.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, Hajime.” The way his name rolls off of Akaashi’s tongue is like music, a perfect melody that’s crafted just for him.

Iwaizumi knows he’s blushing before he can feel the burn. His heart flutters.

“Keiji.” Iwaizumi tries. It’s foreign but all so right at the same time.

Akaashi drags him back down for another kiss. It’s soft and appreciative, everything that they can’t convey with words. Iwaizumi removes his fingers when he pulls away and Akaashi whimpers at the loss. He sits back and rolls on the condom with shaky hands and Iwaizumi still wishes he wasn’t so fucking nervous. Once he adds a generous amount of lube on the length of his cock, he lifts Akaashi’s hips until they’re sitting in his lap. Iwaizumi uses his slick hand to give Akaashi’s cock a few strokes, and he feels the muscles of Akaashi’s legs tense up against his own.

His hands find Akaashi’s hips again, dragging them down along Akaashi’s milky thighs and hooks them around his waist. Iwaizumi lines himself up and presses his cock against Akaashi’s entrance. The head of his cock breaches past the initial resistance and Akaashi hisses as Iwaizumi pushes in further until he’s flush against him. Akaashi is so hot and tight around him and Iwaizumi struggles not lose it like some immature teenager.

“You okay?” He shudders, worried as Akaashi’s entire body is stiff and shaking.

Akaashi nods with hazy eyes. Iwaizumi leans forward and catches Akaashi’s lips while his hands knead Akaashi’s thighs. Slowly, he feels Akaashi start to relax beneath him.

He holds Akaashi’s hips, secure and strong as if he’s saying to Akaashi that he’s got him - that Iwaizumi will take care of him now and beyond this. The kiss breaks, sharing heavy breaths between each other. He pulls out until it’s just the head of his cock left and sinks back inside Akaashi, who’s breath hitches as he reaches out to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders for leverage. Iwaizumi does so again, hitting Akaashi deep with every thrust.

It’s not hurried or rough. Iwaizumi takes it slow, partly because of how Akaashi clenches around him and because he wants to savor this. He wants to commit to memory of how it feels to be inside Akaashi, the small noises Akaashi makes against his lips, and the way Akaashi looks at him. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to let anything go unnoticed.

One of Akaashi’s hands falls from his shoulders and rests over one of his own by Akaashi’s side. He takes Akaashi’s hands, weaving their fingers together and pressing their hands into the bed. Iwaizumi’s never felt so intimately involved and invested - loved quite this like than now.

Akaashi meets his thrust with each of his own, and the new angle finds Akaashi’s prostate. He watches as Akaashi writhes beneath him, squeezing his hand and nails digging into his skin.

The slow build-up is brutal and Iwaizumi is tearing down Akaashi in a way he didn’t know was possible. Akaashi mewls and bites his bottom lip at one particular thrust, and Iwaizumi feels Akaashi spasm around his cock and he groans.

“Hajime -” Akaashi breathes out, voice cracking. “I’m gonna come-”

The announcement has Iwaizumi’s cock aching, bringing him closer to the edge. Nails dig into his shoulder blade when his cock kisses Akaashi’s prostate once more, and Akaashi finally comes undone. Iwaizumi watches in awe as Akaashi throws his head back. The veins underneath his skin bulging and adam’s apple bobbing when Akaashi releases a choked gasp. Akaashi spasms around his cock wonderfully, tight and hot and Iwaizumi fucks him through his orgasm. He keeps the pace until Akaashi no longer shakes and something inside him snaps.

Iwaizumi’s hip come to a halt, stuttering and head buried in the crook of Akaashi’s neck as his climax hits him. He spills into the condom and bites back a moan, trembling at the peak of pleasure.

The legs around him relax and fall on either side of him. Iwaizumi catches his breath before raising his head from Akaashi’s shoulder. He loses the ability to speak - to even breathe because Akaashi is looking at him with such fondness and eyes blown with bliss. Iwaizumi can feel the corners of his mouth twitch up.

Akaashi smiles too and Iwaizumi’s sees the faint dimples. “What are you smiling for?”

“Was it okay?” Iwaizumi’s a little afraid to ask but needs to.

“Better than that.” Akaashi hums quietly. “I suppose you’re good enough to keep around.”

Iwaizumi fixes him with a blank stare, very unamused by Akaashi’s teasing.

Akaashi wiggles his hand out of Iwaizumi’s, reaching up to cup his cheeks. “I love you, Hajime.” His voice is so soft and honest.

His heart races, and he briefly wonders if Akaashi can feel it. “I love you, too.” Iwaizumi presses a chaste kiss to Akaashi’s lips.

“Would you mind cleaning up?” Akaashi asks.

Iwaizumi nods, sitting up and pulling out of Akaashi. He ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash before grabbing a washcloth. Once they’re relatively clean, Akaashi pulls him back to bed and settles them under the covers. It’s cramped on just a twin bed but Iwaizumi doesn’t mind being close to Akaashi. His arm becomes Akaashi’s pillow and Iwaizumi wraps his free arm around him. Akaashi’s hands rest gently against his chest as their feet get tangled together.

The curls of Akaashi’s hair tickle his chin. “What time does your roommate get back?”

“Late.” Is all he gets from Akaashi, who yawns and Iwaizumi loves how his nose scrunches up.

He’s glad, because Iwaizumi could stay like this for hours. Akaashi’s eyelashes flutter, closing his eyes and breath warm against Iwaizumi’s bare skin. Sighs turn into quiet, even breaths within minutes and Iwaizumi knows Akaashi’s fallen asleep. He isn’t surprised, considering he woke him early this morning with breakfast.

Iwaizumi’s the type of person who when woken up, stays awake and is unable nap. Though he closes his eyes, thinks of how Akaashi said his name and finds himself falling asleep with nothing but Akaashi on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> die with me on [twit](http://www.twitter.com/bokutohs_)


End file.
